Cadeau
Cadeau is the familiar of the Standard Mage Lait, though she refuses to acknowledge her as such, and only referring to her master as "(that) human". Normal = |-| Human form = Appearance Typical Appearance Cadeau is, simply put, a white ball of fluff. With red beaded eyes staring straight into your soul. She has a tiny beak that is sometimes mistaken as a slightly opened mouth. A tiny portion of the fluff puffs out just above the middle of her eyes. Cadeau also has wings on her sides: the left side is the same color as the rest of her, while her right wing is black. She has a black tail that's 3 inches long, and has a form of ruby red cuffs around her legs. Her expression rarely changes, and she does not seem to blink. Human Form Appearance All familiars are genderless, but depending on the owner would their appearance lean towards male or female. Cadeau's appearance, however, does not particularly favor any side: Her build's rather thin and elongated, and her red eyes slightly glow in this form. Her short, taupe gray hair covers her left eye. Her outfit has red and black as its dominant colors. She has long black sleeves and collar that's always popped up; along with that is a black belt, accompanied by long black pants and knee high boots. The remaining part of her shirt is red with black stripes, and it flows behind her like a low cape. The red cuffs are still seen on her ankle. Her wings are behind her back, but she chooses not to display them often. She's seen to be always smiling, except in some occasions. Attacks Cadeau's attacks are Wind-based and are rather straight-forward. Normal Form abilities *Gust: Her tiny wings summon the wind to either attack or protect. *She also drills into others with her dead stare beak. Albeit tiny, it can probably cause a lot of damage (And she's rather persistent). Human Form abilities *Instead of using her wings, her hands are the medium to summon the wind. *She's a lot more violent in this form as well-- not hesitating to use her punches or her kicks. Personality Though seemingly expressionless, she has ultimate tolerance towards familiars - or what she considers of her kind. She never uses contractions (Always speaking with "I am", "there is", etc), and her manner of speech is rather archaic. She carries around with her a sense of authority and control, along with a 'holier-than-thou' attitude. Her self-confidence is what helps her insult others without a second thought. She values good manners, but seeks for more aside from mere sugarcoating, and expects the best from others who she deems worthy. She is rather vain, and addresses other as "The adjective that describes their appearance One." When she knows their names, she addresses them personally. She also hates being touched, but she doesn't mind touching others. Ever since her first appearance, she seems to consider every familiar to belong to a certain 'brotherhood,' and assumes with it a mentality that familiars have the ability to be independent. In fact, she detests that she is bounded with a pathetic human. She carries a grudge towards mankind and wants their demise, but acknowledges that she is too weak to do it alone. She always emphasizes mages as "humans". When other familiars disagree with her or try to say good things about humans, she will manipulate them into thinking otherwise. Recently, she has been talking about "running out of time," but for what- no one knows. She doesn't actually know much about human culture, and has trouble understanding 'basic human things' such as 'relaxation' or 'fun'. Relationships S One of the first familiars that she saw in Fyr'st. Though she gets tired of him complimenting her all the time (and not that she really minds), he surprises her from time to time of how similar they are. In Disphere, they danced together in their human forms, and Cadeau hated herself for being so dependent on him-- seeing that she didn't know how to dance. He was the first one to see a tint of pink on the cheeks beyond her porcelain smile. However, she doesn't understand why S insisted on sleeping in the same room as her and Kuupo when she and Kuupo were roommates on the moon. Kuupo Also one of the first familiars that she saw in Fyr'st, though the two got off on a rough beginning. In fact, they fought -- but Cadeau convinced him later in the end to be in an agreement with her. His protective nature of his human seems to get on her nerves sometimes, but as long as he tries to steer away the topic, she trusts that she will change his mindset in one way or another. She finds him a little too reckless sometimes, when he wants to venture in the dungeons in Disphere-- she knows that the strength they have are never going to account as much as the mages', but secretly she admires him for such. Kuupo actually makes her rather conscious about her (nonexistent) womanly curves, but she would never admit it. She also would not admit that she thinks he's aesthetically pleasing, either. Decibal Though Decibal seems docile -- pushover level, almost -- the familiar seems to be more loyal to his master than Cadeau anticipates. She does not mind rescuing him from being teased by S, though she does not appreciate his hugs. Potato Cadeau never knew the little familiar's name, but it seemed like the other was always in some sort of trouble. She went pretty far to 'protect' the other, without really considering how Potato felt about it. She was rather intrigued that the other couldn't talk, and it reminded her of her own master. Who knows whether that's a good or bad thing... Blue She sees him as the "all bark but no bite" type. She knows he thinks she's crazy, but she could care less. Lait No known information. Trivia *Her name is pronounced as Cah-doh, and it means gift in French. Also, it's a male noun-- in fact, Cadeau was meant to be a guy at first, but now Cele does not regret anything. *Cele designed Cadeau backwards. Meaning, she made the human form first, and then the normal form. The normal form took a long time to research. *The name is the combination of El Cadejo (The mythical monster of Guatemala... basically of the Latino region) and Corbeau (Raven). *Her tail's the wolf's while the two wings represent the two sides of Cadejo. *When Cadeau's angry (or, well, more emotional), her fur puffs up. cade.JPG|''wink wonk''